


A baby in the battle

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Battle, Birth, Conversations, Crying, Despair, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Monsters, Pain, Suffering, Team as Family, True Love's Kiss, flight, screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: After the incidents with Ego and the Sovereigns, Peter didn't expect to have a baby in the middle of a battle again. But now in a very different way, and even more desperate, because it was "his" baby. They thought that maybe the galaxy and their lives would be quieter without Thanos now, but who did they want to fool? They are the Guardians of the Galaxy.





	A baby in the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                An emergency in the midst of a battle, a battle in the middle of an emergency, or a battle at the most unlikely or least propitious moment. How did these things continue to happen to them? It was to be expected that after more than two years of Thanos's death the galaxy seemed a little quieter. But whom did they want to deceive? They were the Guardians of the Galaxy. Worst of all, they were struggling with a small number now, even though before she'd take refuge inside the ship, Gamora had killed three of the beasts that were trying to destroy Millano, despite Peter's desperate calls for her to be protected inside their bedroom.

                They had finished a mission, and after receiving the payment and repairing some damage suffered in the ship, parked in the middle of a forest where it had fallen by accident, the abominable creatures of which the inhabitants so much spoke to be careful they decided to give the faces. They looked like a mixture of giant wolf and dinosaur according to Peter.

                “What the hell is a dinosaur?” Drax screamed through the shots.

                “It’s a prehistoric animal that has lived on Earth millions of years ago.”

                “Why do Terran children like toys from an extinct animal so much?” The destroyer questioned, remembering the time they had spent on Earth after the defeat of Thanos.

                “I don’t know, dude! They're extinct, but they're still cool animals!”

                “Are we even going to have this conversation while these things try to eat us alive?!” Rocket shouted from the other side.

                “I am Groot!!”

                “You're right, enough! Everybody gets away!!” The raccoon screamed.

                Peter, Drax, and Groot drew back as far as they could toward the ship's door. Peter still firing, Drax stabbing the creatures, and Groot punching them with his vines. When the three of them were already inside, Rock approached and threw something in the direction of the monsters, which exploded just as Peter closed the Millano.

                “Rock, get us out of here before more of them arrive!”

                “Right!” He answered taking the accent from the front and already starting to take off.

                “I am Groot?” Groot asked worriedly, looking at Peter.

                “I don’t know, Groot. I hope so. We need her to be.”

                “Go stay with her. Even if she gets angry and yells at you, she needs you now,” Drax said seriously, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

                Peter nodded.

                “Go to help Rock and make the fastest possible route to Xandar.”

                They both nodded and went to sit in the booth, watching their leader rush out when they heard Gamora scream. Peter entered the bedroom in panic, seeing his wife in their bed with tears in her eyes as Mantis held her hand. She had helped Gamora to change her clothes into one of Peter's shirts, larger and wider than the ones he used to wear. He sat down beside her and wiped away her tears.

                “Own, darling…” he said softly kissing her forehead. “It's all right now, I won’t leave your side.”

                The zehoberi looked at him gratefully and offered him a small smile, his presence was vital for her now.

                “Mantis, can you relieve that pain?”

                “Can you remember the instructions the doctors gave us in case that happened? It's not safe yet. We need to wait for her to come closer.”

                “The pain increased as you were outside, the baby is approaching,” Gamora spoke in a whisper as her husband stroked her face.

                Peter nodded in silence, thinking for a moment.

                “I think it's a good time to prepare the lukewarm water. The towels are already here. Drax has been through this. Call him to help.”

                Mantis nodded and left the bedroom. Peter stood up for no more than five seconds to get the clean towels they had reserved inside the closet. He took them out of the plastic bag in which it was stored and left them at the end of the bed, returning to sit down and hold Gamora's hand, which squeezed his and closed her eyes when another wave of pain hit her. When the brown eyes opened, it took some time to focus on Peter again. He was still there, never ceasing to look at her. The Terran didn't have to ask to see the fear in her eyes.

                “It'll be fast. After the moment comes, it'll be fast. He'll be here soon and this pain will end,” he said softly, wiping another tear from her face.

                “Don’t let go of my hand.”

                “I won't. I'd never let go of your hand in one of the most important moments of our lives. At this time tomorrow you'll be fine, no pain, holding the most beautiful baby we've ever seen in our lives. We'll be smiling, imagining the future and talking about how cute he is,” Peter smiled, managing to make her smile too.

                “I love you.”

                The Star Lord leaned in to embrace her and kissed her lips long, then allowing Gamora to bury her face in his chest and squeeze him back.

                “I love you too, Mora.”

                She squeezed him hard and this time she couldn't hide the groan of pain. Hearing her cut Peter's heart. Where was Mantis?!

                Peter kissed the zehoberi's forehead and pulled away carefully as she softened the grip around him, checking his wife's condition and feeling the panic rise inside him again.

                “Honey, I'm going to call Mantis. It's already safe to block the pain.”

                “No, stay with me.”

                “Mora,” he smiled, sliding his fingers over her forehead. “The baby is almost here, I can already see him. It'll be over soon... He has light hair... And I think he's green,” he said softly, tears streaming from her green eyes.

                Gamora smiled back, and closed her eyes as she cried, this time of happiness as she finally knew the son's appearance a little. Peter kissed her lips for a moment, dried her face and kissed her temple. Gamora looked at him again, and they exchanged another smile, allowing Peter to stand up. But before he reached the door, Mantis came in with Drax, who carried a basin of water, and laid it on the table. He walked over to Gamora and crouched down beside her. The zehoberi wasn't embarrassed by the situation. Drax had already been a father, and he knew exactly what she was going through, plus he had been kind and protective of her throughout her pregnancy.

                “When that's over, you'll make sure you're the happiest person in the whole world. And no matter how much trouble we have, when you see his face all will find meaning,” he said gently, stroking the top of her head fatherly and offering her a smile.

                “Thank you, Drax,” she smiled back before the destroyer left the room.

                “Mantis, I can already see his head. Can you block her pain now?”

                The alien nodded, touching Gamora's forehead and closing her eyes as her antennas glittered. Gamora felt a wave of relief that numbed her body a little, but not enough to make her sleep. She took a few moments to breathe and regain her strength for the next few moments. Peter took her hand again and she stared at him. The green eyes were still firm in his promise not to leave her, she knew that before she even looked at him, and that was all she needed.

******

                The ship was on autopilot while Drax, Groot, and Rocket waited anxiously for news when they realized that Gamora had stopped crying, and a few minutes later a baby's cry echoed through the ship. They could hear Peter laughing and crying with his son and his wife, and more time passed until a smiling Mantis came to them.

                “It’s really a boy,” she said.

                Even Rocket smiled.

                “Can we see him?” The raccoon asked.

                “Yes, everything is in order now, I just need to remove the material we used from the bedroom.”

                “I can help with this, "Drax said, following her back to the bedroom.”

                They quickly removed the basin with water and the bloody towels and sheets, which Mantis and Peter had exchanged, and returned to the bedroom, now with Groot and Rocket. Peter was leaning against the head of the bed, shirtless, holding his son to his chest, the little boy was protected by a towel. With his other arm, he held Gamora, completely asleep on his shoulder, a blanket lay over them. For a moment none of the Guardians knew what to say, it was one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen, though they had never imagined themselves in such a situation.

                “I am Groot?” The six-year-old young whispered.

                Peter grinned.

                “Yeah,” he said, pulling the towel aside so the others could see the newborn's face.

                Little Kevin was as green as his mother, but his hair was an even more intense orange ginger than Peter's. They had decided on his name as Yondu Kevin Udonta Quill.

                “He's handsome,” Drax said, hiding his face in his hands as he wept silently.

                Even Rocket decided not to tease him about it, they knew damn well what Drax was remembering. Mantis touched the warrior's shoulder in comfort, making him calm down gradually.

                “Is he awake?” Rock asked.

                “He still is, his feet are moving from time to time.”

                Coincidentally, the boy half opened his eyes right in front of Rock. It looked a lot like Peter's, but they were blue.

                “Where did this color come from?” The raccoon asked.

                “From my mother,” the Star Lord smiled, at a rare moment when he spoke about his mother with happiness. “She had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my life.”

                “But that...” Rocket avoided speaking Ego's name. “He also had blue eyes.”

                “Of slightly different shades. It's hers, I'm sure,” he smiled once more.

                “We already contacted the hospital,” Drax said. “Paramedics will be waiting for us in the parking lot. We arrived in half an hour.”

                “Great. Go to the pilot's cabin, call Yondu, Kraglin, Dey, Nova Prime and Nebula, tell them to meet us at the hospital. Alert the Avengers too. It's too far to them to come and see us now, but we promised we'd let them know. They can meet him when we were on Earth again in a few months.”

                Tony and Pepper's son was now almost four. Peter was sure the little boy would be happy to know he would have a new friend to play with when Yondu grew up a bit.

                “Right,” Rock said, leaving the room with Drax.

                “I am Groot,” Groot said looking at the baby more closely.

                “You were also when you were little. You're the two most beautiful babies we have ever seen,” Peter smiled at his friend.

                “I am Groot,” he replied cheerfully. ”I am Groot?” He asked when Kevin closed his eyes and cringed against his father.

                Peter looked at his son and then Gamora, before looking at Groot again.

                “I think now they both just want to sleep and warm up. He'll be more excited to play later.”

                Groot smiled and left the bedroom behind Rock and Drax.

                “Do you need anything else?” Mantis asked quietly.

                “No, Mantis. Thank you so much for everything. Your help reassured Gamora very much, and so did all of us.”

                “He's so handsome,” she said again, carefully sliding her fingers through the baby's ginger hair. “I'm glad I was helpful.”

                They exchanged a smile before she left and closed the door. Alone, Peter smiled. It was the happiest day of his life, despite the unexpected and desperate circumstances that had come to that moment. The baby was now actually sleeping against him, and Gamora shifted, then opened her eyes.

                “Peter...”

                “All right, we're all well,” he replied, kissing her forehead. “The others just got out of here. They're all very happy, especially Groot.”

                She laughed softly, reaching out to stroke her son under the towel.

                “He just fell asleep again. Let's get to the hospital in just under half an hour, a team will wait for us in the parking lot. I asked Rock and Drax to contact Yondu, Kraglin, Dey, Nova Prime, and your sister. How do you think she'll react when she realizes she's officially aunt now?”

                “She will pretend she doesn't care, but her heart has softened a bit in the past two years. She'll be happy.”

                “Are you alright?”

                “I am,” she said, nestling more against him. “Thank you for everything, Peter. For everything.”

                At that moment he knew she was thanking him from the moment they first met in Xandar.

                “Thank you, mommy. For the most handsome and cute gift anyone has ever given me.”

                She laughed and her eyes filled with tears. No words were needed, they kissed for a long time, then stood with their foreheads united and eyes closed. Peter carefully placed his son in Gamora's arms, which embraced him to her chest and kissed his few strands of hair. The little baby boy smiled briefly and continued to sleep. Peter pulled her to him, kissing her brown hair and warming her in his embrace. Gamora smiled, closed her eyes, and rested peacefully against the love of her life.


End file.
